Sweet Revenge
by chichipdx
Summary: A sequel to Outcast... Almost a year has passed since any troll has seen or heard anything about Lady Abilene but she's out for Revenge!
1. Chapter 1

Almost a year had passed by since Lady Abilene had made her escape but to Branch it only seemed like yesterday when he was being stared down by a hungry growl beast. He would often wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares he would have about everything that happened. A lot of the trolls from the village apologized to him about how cruel they had been to him and how they had laughed and cheered when he was being led toward his fate. Then there the few that still looked down upon the young teal colored troll and even went as far as to shoving into him as he passed and mumbling just loud enough for him to hear "Too bad you survived."

He tried his best not to let their words affect him but sometimes he couldn't help it. Poppy could always tell when something was bothering him because he would always sit off alone and be a in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking over to him and placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

Branch jumped slightly from her touch "Nothing," he lied.

Poppy sat down beside him "Branch," she said softly as she placed her head on him "you can tell me anything."

He let out a deep sigh "I've just been having nightmares," he replied, "that's all."

"That's all?" she repeated "Branch, no troll should have gone through what you did. It's no wonder you have nightmares about it."

"Poppy," he said softly "what changed your mind about me?"

"All my life I was told about how dangerous grey trolls were and I was taught to fear them but then I saw how you were with Roselyn. At first I tried to tell myself that you were just being kind to her to trick her but then I opened my eyes and saw how much you really cared for her." She explained "I could sense the love there. I saw the great troll you really are."

"Hello Princess Poppy," Roselyn greeted as she entered the room wiping her eyes and yawning from just waking up.

"Hi Rosie!" she said happily as she sat up and faced the little troll "And how are you doing today?"

"A little tired," she replied yawning again.

"How can you still be tired?" Branch asked playfully "You slept for twelve hours."

Roselyn just shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the opposite side of Branch, so she could lean up against him. "If I were to guess, I would say that she's bored." Poppy mentioned.

"Is that it?" Branch asked his young friend "Are you bored?"

"A little," Roselyn mumbled down low.

"You could always come back to the palace and help me decorate the cupcakes for Cupcake day." Poppy suggested.

"Cupcake day?" Branch repeated with a raised eyebrow "Since when has there been a Cupcake day?"

"Since about two weeks ago, my dad told me I could create a new holiday." Poppy happily explained "And he said I choose any one of my favorite things, so I chose cupcakes."

"So, there's nothing you like more than cupcakes?" Branch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well there is one thing," she replied with a blush.

Branch stared at her for a few seconds before replying "Oh," and returning her blush.

"Can we go?" Roselyn asked looking up at her big brother "Please?"

"Alright," Branch replied pretending to sound disappointed "Fine, we can go."

Roselyn jumped right up completely forgetting how tired she was "Well let's go!" she said with so much excitement in her voice.

Poppy allowed Roselyn to lead the way, so she could walk side by side with Branch and which he offered her his hand to which she happily grabbed a hold of. Never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed he would ever be this happy again, so what if a few trolls were still bitter toward him? At least the trolls that mattered the most to him loved him as much as he loved them back. Once at the palace the trolls made their way into the giant kitchen where hundreds of cupcakes waited to be decorated.

"Six hundred cupcakes undecorated, just as you requested your majesty," the troll in charge of cooking for the royal family stated when he saw Princess Poppy.

"Thanks, Cliffy," Poppy replied giving the orange troll a nod.

Cliffy nodded back before pointing in the direction of a long table of colorful frosting filled bags "The frosting and other decorations."

Poppy thanked him again before dismissing him "So," she said turning back to her two friends "Who's ready to start decorating?"

"ME!" Roselyn exclaimed.

It wasn't long until both girls were covered from head to toe in frosting and sprinkles "Branch," Poppy said noticing just how clean him and his area were "they don't have to be perfect."

"Ah, yeah they do," he argued back "I prefer to take my time."

"Well your way is going to take all night," she quickly pointed out.

"Besides," he replied, "I don't want to get frosting in my hair, do you know how hard that is to get out."

Poppy rolled her eyes and shook her head before coming up the perfect idea to have fun. "Hey Branch?" she said sweetly as she came over.

"What?" he asked looking up at her at the exact moment she placed a small smudge of frosting on his cheek. She then playfully stuck her finger in her mouth and said "Yum. Strawberry."

"That's not funny," he huffed.

"You're right," Poppy replied "I think you need a hug as well. What do you think Rosie?"

"Yep!" Rosie replied with a wide smile.

"Don't even think about it," he said slowly trying to back away.

"Fine," Poppy sighed turning away "you win."

Branch was about to return to his work area when Poppy threw her arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug. "Isn't nice to share?" she teased.

"You're right Poppy," Branch replied calmly "it is nice to share." Then before Poppy could escape Branch took a drop of frosting and playfully added to the side of her nose.

"Hey!" Poppy laughed before starting one of the biggest frosting fights in the history of all frosting fights. Roselyn just watched from her spot and shook her head, they were both older than her yet sometimes they did not act like it and right now was one of those times.

"You'll pay for that…!"

"Oh no you don't…ack!"

By the time they had finish both trolls were covered in frosting and staring at each other….. "You two aren't going to kiss, are you?" Roselyn asked.

"What? No," Branch denied

"Good," she replied, "it's gross."

"I guess we should get back to decorating these cupcakes for the party," Poppy pointed out.

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxppxxppxxpp

On a mountain top at the far east end of the forest Lady Abilene sat staring down at a boiling liquid, a small smile crept across her thin lips as it changed from it's purple color to a bright magenta color. "It's ready," she whispered, "I will finally get my revenge so be prepared."


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Abilene slowly poured the magenta liquid into a small vile and carefully placed a cap on it. She closed her eyes thinking back on the day it all went wrong, at first it seemed like things would go according to plan but it all got messed up when Poppy got all confused because of a nasty grey troll. The very thought of that uncolorful creature made her want to scream, she had been so close to ending him but instead she lost her sweet nephew. She clenched her fists together remembering how Poppy had let that **Thing** cloud up her mind and start second guessing her teachings. "Relax Abi," she told herself "you will soon have your sweet revenge." At first, she started humming a tune just to calm herself down but when that did not work she began singing….

 ** _It feels delicious,_**

 ** _To be so vicious,_**

 ** _the queen of mean, Mean!_**

 ** _It's so delightful,_**

 ** _To be so spiteful,_**

 ** _the queen of mean,_**

 ** _If I choose, I'll destroy and demolish,_**

 ** _Arrest and abolish every troll I've known,_**

 ** _Stand in my way, and you'll stand there forever,_**

 ** _Because I will get my revenge!_**

 **** ** _I'm the queen of mean!_**

 ** _I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen,_**

 ** _You should have no doubt about my clout,_**

 ** _It's simply yummy,_**

 ** _To be so crummy,_**

 ** _I'm the queen of mean, Mean!_**

 ** _I'm so grateful, To be so hateful,_**

 ** _I'm the queen of mean, Mean!_**

 **** ** _When I want, I will pillage and plunder, Bellow and thunder, Make you shake and moan! Get in my way and I'll get you forever, Because I will cause you pain!_**

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxppxpxpxpxpxpxxpxpxppxxpxpxpxp

Working on six hundred cupcakes way into the early am hours had become unfun for the two trolls, Branch had given up at being a perfectionist and now all he wanted was to curl up and go to sleep. Poppy was too proud to admit that this was more than she thought it would be. "Branch those color sprinkles don't go with that frosting," she pointed out.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"The colors are all wrong," she replied.

"Poppy," he sighed "I just want to get this done, I'm sick of looking at them."

"Your right," she sighed "we just need to get this done."

"Exactly," he agreed.

"Do you think Rosie is comfortable?" she asked changing the subject and slowly stepping away "Maybe I should go check and see?"

"Oh, no you don't," he said stepping in front of her when he realized what she was trying to do "you're not leaving me here while you sneak off to go to sleep."

Poppy had a shocked look on her face wondering how he knew what she was up to "I would never do something like that," she denied.

Branch just smiled and shook his head "Sure you wouldn't."

"Okay maybe I would," she playfully replied, "how did you know, anyway?"

"I'm not as dumb as I look," he mumbled.

"You're not dumb," she replied.

"Some seem to think that I am," he let slip out.

Poppy stopped and looked at him with a sad expression on her face "Do some of the other trolls say things like that about you?" she asked.

"Sometimes," he whispered as he gently placed the frosting bag down and stared at it.

"What else do they say?" she asked placing hers down and walking over to him.

"It doesn't matter," he replied hanging his head low and as he did that Poppy noticed that his color faded slightly "I know I shouldn't let their words affect me, but they do."

"I knew something was bothering you earlier," she said softly and embracing him in a sweet frosting covered hug.

"Some of the trolls did apologize for the way they treated me but then some still treat me like I'm an outcast," he admitted "and who wished that I never survived last year."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I wish I could make them stop but my step-mother poisoned a lot of minds. It's not fair that you have to go through this."

"They still hate me, and they always will," he replied letting out a shaky sigh.

Poppy pulled herself away from so she could look deep into his eyes, she wanted to blurt out those three special words 'I love you' so instead she did the next best thing, she gently pressed her lips up against his. She felt him tense up for a moment before he relaxed into her kiss and began kissing her back. Both trolls had a warm feeling come over them as Branch slowly placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they both finally pulled away it was to catch their breath "We should probably finish the last of the cupcakes," Poppy suggested as her cheeks burned from her blush.

"Yeah," Branch breathed accidently placing his right hand down on to the frosting bag and causing a mess. "Oops," he mumbled feeling his face grow even hotter than it already was, if that was possible.

Poppy giggled before stumbling into her own work station "Oh…" she gasped.

As the two trolls finished the last of the cupcakes they kept sneaking glances up at each other and then they would smile and go back to work. "What are you going to do with all these cupcakes anyway?" Branch asked.

"I was going to throw a party," she replied, "for the whole kingdom."

"Oh," he replied.

"You'll come to, right?" she asked giving him a pleading look.

Even though Branch knew he was going to be uncomfortable he agreed to come "Fine," he sighed "but you have to promise me you won't leave me alone in the crowd."

"Deal!" she replied happily….

When all the cupcakes were finished both trolls stole another quick kiss before heading out of the kitchen. Poppy showed Branch to the guestroom where he could sleep and just as she was about to leave he grabbed her by the hand. She looked back at him and smiled "Goodnight Princess" he said softly before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Branch," she replied noticing how bright his color was once again...


	3. Chapter 3

Branch looked down at the outfit he was going to wear to Poppy's party later that night, it white shirt with a blue buttoned vest and matching pants. He still couldn't believe he had even agreed to go to the party to begin with, but it was important to Poppy.

"When can I put on my new dress?" a very eager Roselyn asked as she held up her deep purple and silver dress.

"In a little bit," Branch replied, "it's still too earlier."

Roselyn neatly placed her dress to the side "So," she said with a smile "what did you and Princess Poppy talk about last night after I left?"

"Nothing," Branch replied, "we just decorated cupcakes."

By the look his little sister was giving him Branch could tell she wasn't buying it. "Did you guys kiss?" she quickly asked.

"No," he quickly denied.

"Are you sure?" Roselyn asked raising her one eyebrow and crossing her arms "Because earlier you had the same purple frosting that Princess Poppy was using on your face."

"She smeared frosting on me earlier, remember?" Branch replied

"Yeah but this frosting was right here?" she said smiling and pointing to her side of her mouth "And she smeared it on your cheek."

Branch felt his cheeks start to go hot "Rosie, there has to be a million ways that frosting could have gotten there."

"I know," the young troll replied with a quick shrug of her shoulders "but the way your face is turning red just proves that I'm right a kiss."

Branch stood speechless for a moment or two before Roselyn decided it was now the best time to ambush her brother with a big hug. "I love you, big brother," she whispered, "even if you are a terrible liar when it comes to these things."

"I love you too," he replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Are you excited about the party?" Roselyn asked slowly pulling away and looking up at Branch.

"Well to be honest, not really." He admitted staring off into the distance.

"How come?" she questioned in a concerned tone.

"Parties just aren't my thing," he replied with a heavy sigh "I haven't been to one in a really long time."

"Well they are awesome!" the young troll exclaimed as she began shaking with excitement.

Branch shook his head "I think you've been hanging out with Poppy too much."

"Is it time to get dressed yet?" she eagerly asked.

"It's only been five minutes," Branch replied.

"Can this day go by any slower!" she groaned.

When it as time to start getting ready for the party Branch could finally breath a sigh of relief, he watched as Roselyn happily bounced off to put her dress on. He quickly changed into his new outfit and looked at his reflection in the mirror, he wasn't used to seeing himself all dressed up. He was not comfortable at all, but he knew this was how he was supposed to look at one of these events.

"I'm ready!" Rosie exclaimed rushing out of her room.

Branch took one look at her "What about your hair?" he asked pointing to her messy hair.

"I forgot," she replied reaching into her hair pulling out her brush and began brushing it. Once Roselyn was finished with her hair she quickly took her big brother's hand as they started walking in the direction of the palace. With each step Branch became more and more nervous tonight he was going to have to spend most of his time in a large area with a group of trolls with more than that still hated him.

Roselyn looked up at him with a concerned look on her face "When I was feeling scared my mommy always sang to make me fee better." She explained.

Before Branch could even open his mouth to reply Roselyn was already singing….

 **You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July**

 **'Cause you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

 **Because you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst….**

As suddenly as she started she stopped "That's all I remember," she whispered, "Did it make you feel better?"

Branch gave her a small smile he couldn't believe she was trying to help him relax. "Maybe a little," he told her holding up his hand showing her.

"Good!" Roselyn said happily "Because we're here."

A long line of trolls stood outside waiting to be let into the palace "Lucky we don't have to wait," Branch said as crooked smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. The two trolls went straight to the secret entrance that Poppy had showed them, once inside Roselyn couldn't get over the sparkling decorations and all the finished cupcakes.

"They look good enough to eat," she said.

"They do, don't they?" came a voice so sweet that both trolls recognized it right away as Poppy. They both turned to face her "Wow!" Roselyn exclaimed when she saw how pretty the Princess looked. Branch on the other hand was speechless…..

"Branch, what's wrong?" Poppy asked placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

Poppy's dress sparkled in the light and she too seemed to be glowing more. "You look so beautiful…" he finally managed to say after clearing his throat a couple of times.

"Thanks!" she happily replied, "And you look great too."

"What about me?" Roselyn asked

"You look stunning," Poppy replied giving the small troll a quick wink.

"Shall I let the others in?" Creek the guard asked from his post by the doors.

Poppy smiled and nodded "Let's get this party started!"

Meanwhile just on the outskirts of the village stood Lady Abilene she had a thin grin on her lips as she slowly placed her right hand on the vile of magenta liquid. "Soon this will be all mine again." Then without any hesitation she brought the vile up to her lips and took a drink. Within seconds she looked like a completely different troll.

"Perfect….." she chuckled as she started in the direction of the palace.

 **Here is the next chapter of the story..hmm...I wonder what Lady Abilene has planned for our two favorite trolls? Sorry the delay I've been sick. But I can't wait until November! I got tickets to go see Justin Timberlake in concert! I'm supper excited. I will try to update again in the next day or two.. Love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

Poppy insisted that Branch stay standing beside her as she welcomed every troll to the party, however the longer he stood there the more uncomfortable he started to become. Some trolls happily greeted both of them as they entered the palace while some just greeted Poppy and gave Branch a 'You think you're better than us' look. Lady Abilene stood at the end of the line waiting for her turn to enter listening to the others talk around her, sure some them just talked about how much fun the party was going to be but then some whispered about their dislike for the troll Poppy spends most of her time with.

"She doesn't seem to realize that his kind cannot be trusted," she heard one say.

"So, what if he got his colors back," another added "that doesn't mean he is safe to be around."

"I couldn't agree with you trolls more," she said out loud causing the others to turn and face her "that troll is not safe to be around, and it is only a matter of time before he snaps and hurts our dear princess."

The trolls nodded in agreement "King Peppy should never have stopped that growl beast from finishing him off."

Lady Abilene smiled evilly knowing that she was steps away from getting her revenge, all she had to do was get to her secret room where all her most powerful brews were. Ever since she was a young troll she had study the effects that some plants caused when mixed together in what she called her ''special tea brews'' on other trolls. Once Poppy and Branch came into review she couldn't help but to feel her anger start to boil. She could not stand to see how happy her step-daughter was with that undeserving excuse for a troll, true his colors were back, and he shined just as bright as the next troll, but he was still the awful creature that he always was and would be.

"Welcome," Poppy happily greeted someone that Branch recognized right away as the troll who hit him when he first met Roselyn.

"Thank you, Princess," he replied walk past her and coming face to face with Branch who he glared at for a moment before shoving past the teal colored troll hard and mumbling "Freak," under his breath.

Poppy took ahold of Branch's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze trying to make him feel better, but it was not working. Poppy knew it must have been hard for him to be there after the way he had been treated most of his life. She was hoping that the others would see Branch as the troll he truly was and not the monster her terrible step-mother made him out to be. Poppy knew some of the trolls whispered about the relationship they had and how Branch was only using her royal status as a way to gain the control over everything.

"She's a fool to think that he even cares about her." She once heard some troll say when she and Roselyn were shopping for new scrapbooking supplies.

"Shhh…" the troll's friend whispered, "She might hear you."

The troll just shrugged their shoulders "Let her, I don't care. She needs to know the truth."

Poppy remembered how angry she had felt when she heard what they were saying that she walked past them she said, "He's my friend and I would trust him with my life." She quickly glanced over at Branch and felt a sadness come over her, she knew that there were things about his past that he still hadn't told her yet. She also knew that everyday their feelings for one another were growing and she could not imagine her life without him. Poppy sweetly rested her head against his as she welcomed the last of the trolls to the party.

Lady Abilene felt sick when she saw the way her step-daughter was acting with that no-good disgusting excuse for a troll. She should have ended him when she had a chance back when those trolls reported him sneaking into the village, now he was inside her kingdom. Princess Poppy may have let him, but she was going to rip him apart. It was going to be so much fun hurting him, all she had to do was get to her secret room and (POOF!) she would work her magic and fix everything.

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxp

Poppy's party was going as well as she had hoped, trolls were enjoying the cupcakes, dancing and having a real good time. Even Branch began to relax enough to enjoy himself, a slower song came on and offered his hand out to Poppy which happily took. As both trolls danced slowly together they stared into each other's eyes and it was like nothing in the world mattered but them. Branch felt his heart start to race as his eyes scanned her face, her glittery freckles sparkled in the light and the way she stared back at him was not helping. Her eyes were like were like two pools so deep and he feared that if he dived in, he might never come up for air. And her smile - the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it cannot shine as bright.

Poppy felt herself blushing from the way Branch was just staring at her "What?" she whispered giving him a tiny smile.

"You're so beautiful," he replied shyly as a blush appeared.

Without warning Poppy leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, this kiss was different, and she did not care if every troll in the village were staring at them. The moment Poppy's lips met his Branch heard every troll in the room gasp and the music just suddenly stop playing.

"OH, MY GAH!" one troll said so loudly.

When Lady Abilene saw what was going on, she knew she had to act fast before it was too late, and she lost control forever….

Poppy slowly pulled away and started singing sweetly….

 **** ** _I believe in you  
This is real for me  
What I feel for you  
Didn't come so naturally  
At first I was afraid  
Couldn't fight the fight  
Couldn't keep the light on  
With any other love  
Oh love…_**

 ** _Now I'm ready for the world  
No matter what it brings  
I can feel all my dreams coming true…._**

 ** _As long as you're loving me  
AS long as you're loving me  
I can move mountains, I can part seas  
My heart will be open for eternity  
As long as you're loving me….._**

 ** _This is what feels good  
This is what feels right  
From the moment I wake up  
Until we say goodnight  
And I'm stronger than I was…  
I've reached out and I've touched  
It's easier to lie down  
With you on my side  
On my side…._**

 ** _Now I'm ready for the world  
No matter how it spins  
'Cause I'll always be in it with you…._**

 ** _As long as you're loving me  
As long as you're loving me  
I can move mountains  
I can part seas  
My heart will be open for eternity  
As long as you're loving me….._**

 ** _As long as you're loving me  
I can be what I really want to be  
As long as you're loving me  
As long as you're loving me  
I can breathe, I believe I'm finally free  
As long as you're loving me…_**

 ** _Now I'm ready for the world  
No matter what it brings  
I can feel all my dreams coming true  
As long as you're loving me  
As long as you're loving me  
I know where I'm going  
And where I belong  
I'll be forever safe in your arms  
As long as you're loving me…._**


	5. Chapter 5

I have some bad news that I would like to share, as much as I have enjoyed writing this story I have decided to call it quits for now. Maybe someday I will start writing again but for now I have simply lost the passion for it. I am sorry to leave my story unfinished but heck what am I saying? Oh right, April fools! My story is far from done and I would never leave unfinished…..


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Abilene quickly rustled through her most toxic tea leaves before deciding on which ones she was going to use. She was not going simply do away with the troublesome ex-grey troll, no she figured what better way to hurt him but to use Poppy herself. An evil grin appeared in the corner of her lips, with Poppy back on her side there was no telling what she would be capable of doing. The sooner she started brewing the tea the better chance she had to have for her plan to start working and the faster it did the better.

The thought of the two young trolls being in love angered her so much that she squeezed the glass jar holding the tea leaves so hard that it shattered in her hand leaving a decent size gash on her palm. Ignoring the pain from her hand she began chopping the leaves into small pieces and placing them into a tiny sachet along with a few other secret ingredients before carefully tying the bag shut. She placed the bag into a kettle of water and brought it to a boil. Once the tea was finished she very carefully set it aside where it would be safe overnight, the longer it sat the stronger it would become.

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxppxxpxpxpx

"I had so much fun tonight!" Roselyn exclaimed skipping happily alongside her brother as they made their way home from the palace.

"Good," Branch replied right before a big yawning.

"Why do some of the other trolls still not like you?" she asked stopping suddenly and looking up at him "You're not different anymore."

"I really don't have the answer for that," he sighed "except that it I was an outcast for such a long time that maybe I will always be an outcast to them."

"But why?"

"I don't know," he whispered looking off into the distance.

"Did they hurt you a lot?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Almost every day," he replied trying his best to block out the terrible memories. "Let's talk about something else," he said clearing his throat and bring his attention back to the smaller troll beside him.

Roselyn nodded before changing the subject to something else "Can we go visit the swimming place again real soon?"

Branch pretended to think about it before replying "Only if you're good."

"I am good," she giggled

"I mean really good," he replied with tiny smile.

"Can we pack sandwiches?" she asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged "Why not?"

At home Roselyn crashed and was out like a light within seconds of hitting her pillow. Branch however tossed and turned for a while before he decided that he needed some fresh air. Once outside the lone troll slowly made his way over to the water's edge where he sat and stared at his reflection. The longer he stared at the more he began to wonder 'why did Poppy like him?' All he saw staring back at himself was a pathetic troll who had lived a hard life in his short of amount of time alive. "Pathetic," he mumbled under his breath, he had been called that so many times that he lost count. Another name that hurt was when someone called him 'Freak' or whenever it was combined together to make an even nastier insult.

The first time he was called that was right after Spruce had pulled the bush limb back and let slap him across his cheek. He remembered the sting and shock from how hard it came back and hit him and then the sound of their laughter. So, he made a run for it and ran into that female troll he thought for sure she was going to rat him out to her friends but instead she stood aside to let him get away. However, he had not gotten very far before Spruce and the others found him. Branch remembered how scared he felt when they surrounded him and knowing that no one would come to his rescue. Even if he cried out for help they would have just ignored him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spruce asked with a grin as he took a few steps toward the scared grey troll "Did you really think you could escape, you Pathetic Freak?"

Branch shook his head to try and clear his mind from those awful memories but no matter how hard he tried they always seemed to come back and haunt him. He let out a heavy sigh before slowly walking back inside his house. He took one last look to make sure Roselyn was still fast asleep which she was and by the expression on her face it looked like she was having sweet dreams. Branch laid back down on his bed and stared up at the rock ceiling until his eyes finally became too heavy to hold open any longer.

"Loser….loser…loser!" they chanted as they hovered over him while he curled into a tight ball holding his stomach, he could already feel the bruises forming from their every punch and kick they had done. The thing that had made it worst for the young troll was when an adult troll stumbled upon the what was happening and did nothing to stop it. "Wait," he whispered as the troll turned and started to walk away giving the group of bullies a quick nod.

"I say we really let him have it," the troll standing next to Spruce suggested.

Spruce's smile widened "I think you're right," he smirked as they all began closing in on the scared young troll…

Branch sat up breathing heavily and in a cold sweat, he knew Spruce was gone but, yet he still feared him.

"Are you okay?" Roselyn's tiny voice asked from across the room as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"I'm fine," he lied "just having a bad dream."

"Oh," she replied, "do you want me to keep you company?"

Branch watched as the smaller troll made her way beside him before he even had a chance to stop her. She took one concerned look then she curled up beside him. "I'll be right here," she said in between yawns.

"You don't have to," he replied giving her a tiny smile.

"But I want to," she whispered.

This time when Branch laid down to go back to sleep he had happy dreams. They were mostly about this past year and how his relationship with Poppy was starting blossom into something more than just friendship. He wanted to tell her many times that he loved but he always lost the courage and would panic.

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxp

Poppy made her way into the dining hall to grab a quick breakfast before she would spend the entire day with her two favorite trolls in the world. When she arrived she found a basket full of fresh baked muffins and a pot of tea. At first she debated whether to have a cup of tea or not, she had not had any since her step-mother lived there. "One cup won't hurt," she said before she shrugged her shoulders and poured some in a cup. After taking a sip she began to feel funny and the room started to spin around before she fell to the ground dropping the cup beside her, then everything went dark…..


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry it has been forever since I updated! Well I hope this will make up for it. Thank you for all your reviews and favorites they really mean the world to me. I hadn't up dated for so long because of a case of writer's block and then one of my friends passed away a few weeks ago from a brain tumor which really upset me but I will continue this story until it is finished. Sorry for any typos. Love you all!**

Branch woke up the next morning to a surprise breakfast of fresh fruits and berries all laid out carefully on two plates. "I got breakfast ready!" Roselyn exclaimed when she saw him wander over.

"I can see that," he replied with a smile "what's the occasion?"

"You always have my breakfast ready, so I decided to have it ready for you." She explained returning the smile.

The older troll sat down in front of one of the plates and began eating the delectable fruits. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked in between bites of food.

"I think we should spend the day at the swimming place," Roselyn quickly suggested.

"You do?" Branch questioned playfully.

"Pretty please!" she begged "With candy on top!"

"Fine," he sighed pretending to be disappointed but secretly glad she suggested it. He was sure Poppy would up for a nice day at the swimming hole.

After breakfast he and Roselyn quickly made their way over to the palace but when they arrived they were not greeted by a smiling Poppy like they always were. In fact, the palace had a cold dark feeling about it for some reason which Branch found very odd.

"What's wrong big brother?" Roselyn asked giving him a worried glance when she saw him go from relaxed to being on guard.

"I don't know," he replied cautiously "but stay close."

The young troll did not need to be told twice, she quickly grabbed ahold of Branch's right arm and held onto it tightly.

The two trolls made their way into the dining hall where they found the unconscious Poppy still laying on the floor. "POPPY!" Branch exclaimed as he rushed to her side, it felt as if his heart had suddenly stopped as he kneeled beside Poppy. Roselyn stood back and watched as her brother very carefully turned her over and caressed her cheek. "Poppy wake up," he whispered trying to hide the fear in his voice. She had to be alright he couldn't lose her, he had lost so much already.

"Wha…What happened?" she groaned trying to ignore the head-splitting headache she was now feeling as she slowly began to sit up.

"We found you like this," Branch explained as he carefully helped her sit up "Poppy what happened?"

"I DON'T TOUCH ME!" she snapped giving him a hard shove him backwards.

"What's wrong Poppy?" he asked all confused as to what was going on.

"I'm fine," she replied keeping her distance from him and giving him an ugly glare.

Branch had no idea why she was acting like this. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked with deep concern, "You were passed out on the floor a minute ago."

"Well, I'm fine now!" she huffed now trying to get to her feet and stumbling forward.

Again, Branch reached out to try and help her, but she slapped his hand away "Don't even think about touching me!" she growled "I don't need WANT your help!"

"Fine," he breathed holding his hands up in defeat not wanting to upset her more than what she already was.

Poppy continued glared at him as she got to her feet "Why are you even here?"

"Are you upset about something?" he asked taking notice that her once bright and cheerful colors were now a darker tone "Did I do something wrong that I don't know about?"

"Who even let 'your kind' in here?" she asked in a sharp tone and turning to face him directly.

"My kind?" he repeated tilting his head to the side slightly "What are you….."

Poppy quickly cut him off "Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I really don't," Branch replied still very confused by the way she was acting towards him.

She let out an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes "Oh please, like any amount of color is going to change who you really are inside." She explained.

"That's right," a voice said from the doorway.

It felt like Branch's heart stopped for a second when he heard that voice, he closed his eyes and praying this was all just a bad dream.

"LADY ABILENE!" exclaimed Poppy before she quickly rushed over to the former queen standing in the doorway and embraced her in a hug.

"That's right Poppet," she cooed returning the hug "Mama's back."

Roselyn was behind her big brother within seconds hiding from hearing that dreaded voice. "Branch, I'm scared," she whispered hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't worry child," Abilene said calmly "nothing is going to happen to you, well at least not yet anyway."

"I missed you so much," Poppy said taking a few steps away from Abilene "I had to actually pretend to like him this entire time."

"Pretend?" Branch replied feeling his heart start sink.

"Yes pretend," she replied smugly making her way back toward him "I mean why would I ever like someone like you? Someone who has nothing and lived most of his pathetic life in hiding."

Branch opened him mouth to say something but Poppy stopped him by placing her right hand tenderly on his left cheek, she gently caressed where his scar was. A tiny smile formed on her lips "It must have been funny the day you got this, I mean the way Spruce would tell the story always made me laugh."

Poppy did not like what she was saying or doing but it was like something had come over her and she no way of controlling her actions or words. She could see she was hurting him and that was something she never wanted to do because she loved him.

"You laughed?" he asked lowering his head and swallowing hard trying his best to stop the awful memories from flooding his mind of that day. He remembered how Spruce and his friends started beating him and how he pleaded for them to stop but they just laughed and mocked him without letting up when he tried to get way. That day had been the first time he had been beaten and it certainly was not the last.

"No Branch!" Poppy screamed in her head "I would never do that."

Lady Abilene stood in the background with an evil smirk on her face, Poppy was slowly breaking him, and it made her so happy to see this happening.

"Of course, I laughed," Poppy replied before leaning forward and half whispering "and you want to know what else?"

Branch brought his eyes back up to meet hers "Every day I regret stopping those trolls with the rock on the day we met. I should have just let them finish whatever they were going to do to you."

"Please Poppy," he replied softly "I know you don't mean any of this."

"Yes, I do!" she snapped "I have NEVER liked you! I only ever loved one troll and he is gone because of you."

"I'm sorry," he whispered

"You will be sorry," Lady Abilene said making her way over "when everything you care about is destroyed."

Pxpxppxxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxppxxpxpxpxp

Poppy had led the way to where he and Roselyn had lived and now he was being forced to watch helplessly as they destroyed things that he held near and dear. Things that he had had since he was real small and that were given to him by his mom and grandma were now being thrown into a fire. To make sure he was staying in one place Spruce's two friends volunteered to hold him place by using their hair wrapped around his neck. Lady Abilene could already see the difference in his coloring, he was now a few shades duller which made her happy.

"What about this?" one troll asked holding up an old picture of three trolls who Poppy knew right away it was Branch, his mother and grandma.

Poppy quickly grabbed it and walked over to the fire…. "Poppy please," she heard him say as she held above the flames "it's the only thing I have left to remember them by."

Abilene turned to the two trolls and gave them a quick head nod, their hair tightened around his neck making almost impossible to breath. "I remember them," she smirked as she looked at the photo that Poppy was holding "they never liked the way I ran the kingdom."

With one last glance at Branch Poppy let the picture fall right in to the flames. "NO!" her head screamed as she watched it disappear.

Lady Abilene smiled as Branch's colors finally faded away "What's the matter?" she asked walking over to him, pulling something small and shiny out of her pocket and slowly ran it along his scar reopening it. She gave another nod of her head and the two trolls let go of his neck, Branch fell to the ground choking and trying to catch his breath.

"Now you have nothing," Poppy said, "like it should be."

"Why?" he whispered, "I never did anything to you or anyone."

Before Poppy had a chance to answer him Spruce's two friends grabbed him and forced him back to his feet. "You know what to do," Lady Abilene told them. They both nodded and gave him a hard shove forward….. "He's so broken I don't even think he's going to resist."

"What have I done?" Poppy whispered feeling a twinge of guilt come over before quickly shaking it off. "Stop them!" her head screamed "He doesn't deserve what they are going to do to him."

"Come on Poppet," Lady Abilene said calmly "Let's go home."

Poppy nodded and followed her step-mother back towards the palace.


End file.
